Information technology (IT) has grown from many years and today, IT serves as a backbone for entire business structure. The execution of the business processes lie at the very heart of the day-to-day operations of an organization. Further, many business processes rely on the IT to an extent that the business processes may cease to operate without a properly functioning IT system.
The functioning of the IT system may be based on infrastructure in the organization. The infrastructure of the IT system refers to basic support system that is shared among all users involved in the business process. Typically, IT infrastructure of an organization includes basic set of components, which are shared by all IT business applications. The IT infrastructure not only refers to hardware, but also includes a combined set of elements, such as software, hardware, networks, facilities, and information, in order to develop, test, deliver, monitor, control, and support IT services.
Generally, organizations consider the IT infrastructure as an important and integral part for functioning of an organization. Accordingly, the organizations set-up IT infrastructure support to maintain the IT infrastructure elements. Further, the IT infrastructure support may be optimized to offer better services, which are focused on managing the IT infrastructure elements.